Living the Dream?
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: District 2, a place where everyone wants to be the winner. But when one girl meets the edge of life with the risk of love, family and a great friendship. Although Phoebe has dreamt of the day, its a surprise when she is finally sent to the Games.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1 -

ONE

**T****oday, is the same every year since I was twelve, waking up with hope I'mchosen.**

My brother, Liam keeps telling me, even if I am chosen, I might not get to go, well, because being in District 2, we have a lot of volunteers, like, every year. My dream is to train so hard with the deadliest of weapons so that I'm feared by even the strongest. That way, when everyone knows that I will be volunteering, nobody would ever step in my way.

This year, unfortunately is not my year. There is an eighteen-year-old girl, Masaya Thorps, who is volunteering and nobody wants to go in there with her, so nobody else is daring to volunteer.

That's what I want to be like. Feared.

It's about eight. I walk out of the house.

I look out; I reckon ours is the only District with such an amazing view. It's beautiful. A rock mountain sits in the centre, just outside my vision. I head straight to the Career Station on the east of where I stand.

I finally arrive at my favourite place in the world. It has never been more alive, for the spears clang and swords swish. This is going to be a tough year.

It is tradition that every twenty-five years there is to be a Quarter Quill, a Quarter Quill is really just a twisted version of the Hunger Games. This is the 50th Games; this is the year that I really want to win.

I spot Masaya almost straight away. She is beautiful, strong and powerful. Just like I'm going to be. She swings her sword and instantly brings down the dummy, its torso disconnected with its legs. Amazing, one swing and the opponent didn't even have time to blink.

This day is the day for the chosen. Some rumors are that this year's Quarter Quill will have the biggest twist in history. I am so excited and so sad that I probably won't be going.

"Think fast!" I had enough time to turn around using my forearm to block the punch.

"Not funny," the tall, blocky boy was trying to hide his smile, without much success.

"You're right, it's not funny, it's hilarious!" and with that smart comment the boy roared with laughter.

I just stared at him, unbelievingly staring at him. "Get. A. Life." and I walk away as fast as I could to the Axe Station. "Hey, Tony," Tony is the trainer, and, in a lot of ways, a dear friend to me.

"Hey, Phoebes, what's up?"

"At the moment? I'm running away from Pier. He's being a dickhead."

"Ah, that's not too hard for him to do. You always run away from him?"

"No, just when he's pissing me off."

Tony hands me an axe. "Don't go too far," he warned me.

This is my favourite type of axe, by far. The smooth edge of the blade, the slightly curved handle, great for throwing. "Thanks, Tony. I'll return it when I'm done."

He looked at me worriedly. "Like I said. Don't go too far. And, don't run into any trouble. Okay?"

"Sure. See ya!" I head toward Pier.

"I'm sorry, Phoebe. Does that count?"

"Are you only apologising because I got an axe in my hands?"

He nods slowly. I raise the axe a little and he flinches at my movement.

"Don't be such a wuss. One simple movement doesn't always mean I'm going to slap you."

"Yeah, well. I don't trust you with it. Put it back."

"No, I don't think I will."

Pier scoffs. "That's typical for you."

"Yeah, love you too," I say sarcastically. "Bye-bye," I turn and walk away.

"Wait! Phoebe, dammit, I said wait!" I stop to let him catch up. I don't know why, I just did.

"Thanks, you're a fast walker."

"Whatever. What do you want now?"

"Look, Phoebe. There's something I want to tell you_-" Bang!_

"What the hell was that?" I heard someone yell. Everyone was silent. We all heard it. But, what was it exactly? It looked no one knew.

I looked around to see where it had come from. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, and I'm still slowly spinning in a circle. Finally I reached a 180° turn, and I saw it. I didn't know what else to do, so I screamed.

Everyone had turned around by the time I threw my axe, it landed in the centre of its big ugly face. At least, I think it's a face. It looks almost mechanical but it doesn't at the same time.

Realistic.

The warehouse was filled with screams and panic attacks. Maybe I started that. Oops. I look to find the older kids grab their weapons and start to aim at the mechanic-freak.

It started to talk. It's voice deep and low, peaceful and calming. The kind of voice you expect a leader to have.

"Sorry, guys. You like it?" You can tell everyone knew who it was. Sebastian. The inventor. Everyone thinks he should have been born in District 3, technology. But he wasn't so suck it up and deal with his brains.

"No, and it shouldn't give us a fright."

"Yeah, and give us a warning next time!"

"Next time? I want no next time!"

Then, again, the room was full of shouts, annoying shouts. But something in particular stops everyone at once.

The bell.

It's time.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

**T****he bell is more like a horn you get from a train. It rings three times each year; **once for the Reaping, once for the feast during the Games and a third for the Victory Tour. Well, actually, this is kind of like a warning bell it tells us to get ready, and then it rings again when it's time to go to the Square.

Pier and I walk together back to my place. "Um…Pier? You wanted to tell me … about something … before Sebastian's new invention interrupted."

"Oh, yeah. It doesn't matter anymore," Pier dips his head, looking at his feet.

"Tell me," I try to get him to look at me.

"No, really, it doesn't matter. Can we change the subject?"

Well, now I'm curious. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno. Something interesting, I guess."

"Sure. How many times is name in today?"

"That's interesting? Well, if you must know,six? I think, yeah. Because, once when you're twelve, two for thirteen, three for fifteen, four for sixteen, and five for seventeen. Nope, five times, not six."

"Five? You know, sometimes I wonder what the other Districts are like. Cuz, did you know that they take tressare?"

"Really? They actually need it?"

"Duh, Pier. Not everyone can be rich like you or me. Someone has to be poor."

"I have a strange feeling. Like, I _want_ to help them…"

"You, _you_, want to…?" I couldn't believe it, someone is being poor for our sake, and he wants to help them? "Who are you? They are nobody. They live for our comfort. Be glad."

Luckily, we reached my house by then.

"Okay, see ya. And, wear something nice."

"…Yeah, you too," Pier started walking away, but turned back around. "Find me, before it starts. Okay?"

"Sure … Okay…"

I went inside and was greeted by my sister. Annoying little brat. It's no wonder why our parents disowned us. It was all because of her.

"Phoebe, where have you been? It's been fifteen whole minutes since the bell went. What were you doing?"

"Look, brat. It's my own fucking business of where I've been and what I've been doing. You know why? Cuz, it's my fucking life!"

"Phoebe! Don't talk to Chloe like that. It's rude and immature of you. She was worried about you, and you just slapped her in the face."

"Yeah, and you know why I talk like that?"

Liam was silent, waiting for me to continue.

"Because, I don't have any parent that worry about me, don't talk to me, don't listen to me, it's because I don't know what to do, I'm the slut they talk about. I'm the only one in school that only has a guyfriend. I'm the one that's stuck with being this…thing! I'm, a, fucking, mess! I don't have someone that I can shout at and be mean, to let that anger out! " By the end of it, I was crying, the tears just flowed and flowed. I couldn't stop them, they just pushed through my barrier. I let everything go for the first time…and the last.

Once my tears had slowed a lot, Liam came over to me. "I'll listen, I'll talk to you and so will Chloe, we worry about you all the time, Phoebes. We can help you. We're here, who told you we need parents. I'm old enough to look after us, you know that. I will always be here. I'm here for you and Chloe both, and Chloe and I for you. But I have a feeling that Chloe doesn't want to be shouted at for helping. Okay? It'll be alright. For now, get dressed in something pretty, do your hair and whatever else you girls do. Alright? Then you might be able to help Chloe, too. Okay?" I nod and slowly get up, allowing – for the first time – my brother to help me up.

Upstairs in my bedroom is a large-ish bed, a dresser with make-up and hair utensils and stuff like that. On the end closest to the door, is my massive cupboard, it takes up the entire wall.

I look my way through the thousands of outfits my parent bought me before they left. I flick through; dress, skirt, dress, skirt, shirt, pants, shorts, shirt, dress, dress, dress. What am I going to wear?

Something in the corner caught my eye. I instantly went over to investigate, it was a dress, but unlike the other fancy, more Capitol dresses. No, this was a dress made from the finest of my grandmothers, she made it with her hands, but I haven't worn it since Liam's first Reaping. And now this year is his last, he's eighteen.

It's perfect. Baby blue highlights, golden trims, flowing to just above my knee. I try it on; it's a miracle that it still fits. Over at my dresser, I apply minimal make-up – well, actually I didn't have much to start with – and do my hair, the brown locks brushed and have fallen perfectly on my shoulders. Now, no one could resist me.

My shoes were flat, almost sandal types. They are blue, not the same as my dress, but still blue. Their trims are slivery, not golden. I look into the small mirror, I see a short fifteen-year-old girl with beautiful brown hair, green eyes that almost sparkle. Full lips, a few freckles from my time spent in the sun, firm jaw, beautiful.

"Phoebe?" Chloe is calling from outside my door.

"'Sup, Sis?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," it seems like everyone wants to overflow my brain power with curiosities.

"Sorry, but can you please do my hair?"

"Wh–"I was about to slap her in the face when I remembered what Liam had said. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Thank you, Phoebe."

"Sit."

Chloe obediently sat.

"How do you want it done?"

"Um, however you think best."

Well, let's see, her hair a sweet red brown, soft curls to her waist. When had her hair gotten so long?

I went around to the front and started playing with her fringe – which is just a bit shorter than her hair – and I pulled it back and decided what I was going to do.

I look at my sister's hair, for which I have completed my task of making it nice.

"There, I think it's done."

Chloe went to the mirror and looked at her hair. "Thank you so much! I love it! Now I wish I had asked you more often."

"No, I don't think you should wish that."

"But it's beautiful. I love it. Thank you, Phoebe," Chloe came over and hugged me. There once was a time when I'd push her away, but now I know, in a way, she is all I have.

She's everything to me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know nobody reviewed for Ch 1 but it wasn't very good! Sorry! But I did write this a while ago so I promise! The later chapters will be heaps better!**

**Enjoy and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

**P****ier said to meet him. But where? I can't find him. It's probably not even possible.**

There are thousands of kids between the ages of twelve and eighteen. Now imagine the parents and grandparents tightly fitting in the enormous Square. Probably about a million people in District 2, so there are a lot of us.

It's mandatory to come, the only way you're allowed at your home after 2pm is that you're at death's door. That is the only way you are allowed, and sometimes, you even hear a gun shot.

District 2 is usually crawling with Peacekeepers, but on Reaping day, there are so many Peacekeepers, it's not funny.

The shouts of young kids finding their parents, the screams of children forced back, the cries of parents stressing about their children. But they have nothing to stress about, the young children don't have a chance to go to the games, I'm guessing they've had Career Training but maybe it's the fact that they aren't ready to go just yet. Every noise blurred around me.

Chloe clings to me, but she isn't allowed to go past the rope into the queue where you sign in. When she turns twelve she will for the first time.

"Okay, Chloe, I have to go now but find me after, okay?"

"Okay," she turned to go but I grabbed her arm.

"Hey, are you sure you can find Maisy by yourself?"

"I've had to for the last three years, I can do it now," Chloe laughed.

She ran off into the crowd searching for Maisy who acts as a guardian for her while Liam and I are roped off.

Once I've signed in I walk over to the roped area for the fifteen-year-old girls some of which I went to school with, but I've never been the social type.

I'm in a crowd, I hate crowds. I look over at the seventeen boys section which is opposite us and up a little. The young ones at the front, older ones at the back, no idea why, the older kids are more likely to be chosen …. or to volunteer.

I look for Pier, no hope of course. There could be dozens of people in between us, hundreds maybe.

The mayor starts his annual speech about the Dark Days and the Rebellion, the Treaty of Treason which came with the birth of the Hunger Games, blah, blah, blah. And comes the Escort, I think her name is Lavender Mason or something like that. She comes every year to read the names

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour! Hello, hello my dear friends. Here we are again, year after year. But! This is no ordinary event. Oh no! My dear friends, this year's Hunger Games are the second Quarter Quill! Oh, I am so excited! I just can't wait to see who the lucky children are! Oh, but we must help each other get through the itching sensation!"

No one spoke, no one talked, no one was quite as enthusiastic as her, not quite. Of course there were people who were excited about it, and nervous, too.

"But first there is a very special film, live all the way from the Capitol!" she squeaks in her ridiculous Capitol accent.

Surprise, surprise, look who it is, it's President Snow. The Capitol's anthem plays and the Capitol seal comes up. A boy in a white suit comes up with a cushion … and a little wooden box. Snow takes the box off the boy. "Welcome to this very special event. As you know, I will tell you all the exciting twist of this year's Hunger Games. Let the occasion officially begin. "

Snow opens the box while all of Panem watch anxiously. The second envelope is pulled out and with very careful handwriting on the front reads 50. The 50th Games. Snow opens the envelope and pulls out the little note for which the twist is written, the biggest twist in history.

"The last Quarter Quill, as you know, was the first and in order for the Quarter Quill, each District had to vote for the girl and boy tribute. This year's twist is that every District must offer double the amount of tributes. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

And with that, the screen went to the Capitol's seal and black.

Instead of 24 tributes, there are now 48. 24 girls and 24 boys, double the amount of tributes, double the chance of being chosen, double the chance of–.

"Oh, this is so very exciting! More tributes, more honour! Let's get on with it then and choose our tributes! As usual, ladies first!" Lavender briskly walked over to the girls' glass bowl. Her hand grabbing a slit of paper, just when I thought that Masaya had given up on volunteering, I hear a distinctive girls' voice shout over the crowd. Lavender must've heard her, still holding the slit of paper she walks back over to the microphone and asks her to come up.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Thorps, Masaya Thorps."

"Give a warm round of applause to Masaya, our first girl tribute," some people clapped, others just stood there, anxious to on with the show.

"Now, for our other honorable girl tribute. Any volunteers before I read out the name?" Silence, no one wants to go in there with her. "No?"

It's not me, it can't be me, it's not me, it's not my year, it's not me.

"Phoebe Dawson!"

Shit. It's me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! What's up? Yep. I left you with a cliffhanger! A bad one, but one none the less! What do you think? Enjoy and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know the first few chapters were a slack, but I promise! It'll get better! Starting with Chapter 4! Please Review, Favourite, Follow! Enjoy!**

FOUR

**I****couldn't think straight….why was I so dizzy? My head hurts, my name is bouncing through my head.** I hear someone screaming, my name, it must be Chloe. Chloe I'm so sorry, I've just started to be your sister and now, I'm going to die.

Lavender is hurrying me up, telling me to come up and claim my glory. I had it all planned, I was going to volunteer when I was eighteen, I'm only fifteen. When did this plan take place?

Numbly, my feet carry me toward the stage, every camera trained on me. I can do this, I can. This was the reason I spent many, many hours in the Station for, for this moment. It's finally come, but all too quickly.

I'm blurry, confused. Wondering, what is going to happen now? But, deep down in a very deep well in the deepest part of my mind sits the answer, I am going to die. _Chloe, I am so sorry. _

Trying to see past the pain I feel for my sister…and my brother. I got closer and closer to the large wooden stage.

I hear a loud, muted voice telling me to quicken up and take pride. But, I don't want to take the pride. I wantto be at home, with Chloe and Liam. I feel so numb, my head is pounding! My breaths become more laboured and harsh, trying to get my feel-less legs to halt before I got any closer to this horrid fate they call destiny.

Some Peacekeepers come up behind me and give me a gentle push. I reach the stairs in time for my heart to catch up, it was racing. Lavender reaches for my hand, I take hers and let her pull me across, next to Masaya.

"District 2, I give you your girl tributes for the 50th Annual Hunger Games!" most people cheered and clapped, but, I think I heard screams and crying too. _Pride, glory, honour, respect, pride, glory, honour, respect….._I keep repeating them over and over again. Trying to be proud and behold the respect for the glory and honour for my District.

After the brief hello and goodbye from my District, it is time to choose the boys.

"Now, it's time to choose our honourable gentlemen!"_ I must be Psychic… I thought sarcastically. _

I only vaguely remember who was chosen for the boys, I just know that they were both chosen, not volunteers. And neither of them were Liam or Pier, for which I am glad. Though, I'm pretty sure that Sebastian, that inventor, was one of them.

Numbly, I took the other's hands and shook them firmly. And with the final play of the anthem, we were escorted into separate rooms to say goodbye to our loved ones.

* * *

"You have three minutes."

Liam and Chloe come in first, but I'm sure this would be the hardest goodbye.

Silently, I took Chloe's crying frame into my arms and held her tight as I whispered in her ear.

"Listen, Chloe, I don't have much time. But listen to me, you're going to be okay, because you're strong. You have nothing to lose. If there is anything you want to do, go for it because I believe that you are that strong, strong enough to do whatever you want to. I believe in you, Chloe. Now, don't become a messed up loser like me, do something with your life. You have so much to live for. Be anything and everything you want."

"I'm losing you…" she sobbed. It seems that this tiny little girl would break, like she was falling apart in my arms. Liam, who must have heard at least half of it, wrapped his big arms around both of us. I felt his silent tears against my skin.

"Be strong. I believe in both of you…"

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper was taking my siblings away. We stood, only to give another group hug. "Come now. Time to go."

"Be good. I love you both so much."

"Now," we all could see that the Peacekeepers patience was running thin so they said their last goodbyes and left, shutting the door behind them. I wanted to cry and scream and thrash. But it was all on the inside, the pain welled up within me, pushing my racing pain-filled heart up into my dry, aching throat.

I stood there, staring, wondering if anyone else would come through those doors. Is there anyone else I would want to say goodbye to. Not that I should have to say goodbye to anyone. I shouldn't be here, it's all a dream. It has to be.

But the door did open again and I hadn't been so glad to see him. Ever.

Pier opened his arms, inviting me in. I ran to him, almost crying. I had to be strong in front of Liam and Chloe. But I know I can be me around Pier that I don't have to pretend to be nice to, I generally am. Most of the time.

"You okay?"

"Why on Earth are you asking me that question, Phoebes. I should be the one asking you…Are you okay?"

I just laughed at him, but soon the laughter turned into tears, the very ones I've been holding back. He held me so tight, it was like he would never let go.

The tears only lasted about thirty seconds or so, but still. I wiped them away, leaving the salt-like water tear on my fingertip. A few more stray tears fell and I leaned away from Pier to wipe them away too. Before I could reach them, Pier's hand was gentle to my cheek and so softly like a feather, he brushed them away.

There has never been anything romantic before between us, but the way he was looking at me…I would never forget that look.

I attempted saying his name, but only a strange choked mumble came out. Making him smile, the kind of smile lit up his eyes, the kind of smile that you couldn't resist but smile back to.

"Phoebe…I – I have something to tell you…"

"Okay? I'm listening," I abled to whisper through my chokes.

"Phoebe…" Pier took his time working the words to come out. "For the past year or so…" Pause. "I feel – I know that – I worked out that – "

"You okay? 'Cuz I have no idea what you're trying to say…" sounding more like a choking duck whilst laughing.

"Yeah – Look, Phoebe, I don't have much time… So, I'm just going to – just going to say it. Okay? I'm just going to say it… I – I love you, Phoebe. And I can't let you go, not without this…" Dumbstruck, I had no idea that he would say that. Now, it makes sense will all the unfinished sentences and mumbled ideas of how to phase it.

For the past year or so…He's loved me…

His feather-like gentle fingers trace my cheeks and had a firm hold on my jaw, gentle and firm. He leaned down to my shorter height and did the thing I thought that never would happen.

He kissed me.

**Hope you Enjoyed! :DD**


End file.
